


Through The Hard & Great Time's(Jason)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [35]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Caring Batfamily (DCU), Dog Owner Jason Todd, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Good Bro Jason Todd, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has PTSD, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Morning Sickness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Jason has a panic attack then soon after gets the best news of his life from the woman he loves
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 32





	Through The Hard & Great Time's(Jason)

Jason's P. O. V

Why? Why the fuck do I need her? Because she is the only one who sees past all my bullshit. She loves me, a fucked up guy like me. How the hell does a guy like me get a amazing girl like that. So I have this really fucked up thing, post-traumatic stress disorder. I usually can handle it on my own and be OK-ish. I really hate sleeping, fucking hate it. Only Y/N knows I have it, I hope. She would kill me if she found out I'm on our roof debating on if I want to come in or not. I really want to, I just feel complete guilt. She should not have to be here for me. She deserves so much more. I had my panic attack a few minutes ago. After I had to save Damian's ass from Joker. I always feel so drained, after a panic attack. I hear our dog, Sparky barking. She climbed on the roof. She walked to me and licked my face whimpering

"I'm fine girl it's OK I know, I'm alright"

Somehow our dog always knew when I had a panick attack. I took a deep breath. I hear my girlfriend's footsteps. I try to smile she climbed on the roof. She never says anything about it. Her being here is the only thing that keeps me going. She sat next to me she wrapped her arm around me. Y/N, kissed my face then shoulder. I wrapped my arm's around her laying my head on her neck

"it's cold let's go inside" she mumbled

I nodded she stood offering her hand. I grabbed it standing we went inside to the bedroom. Sparky, got on the bed I touched my neck. I really don't want to go to sleep. I know if I do I will be haunted by those dreams. Y/N, sat on the bed fuck I hate being so weak

"..c-can.." I ask unable to say feeling guilty, she nodded

I laid on her thigh with my arm's around her waist shaking. She moved my jacket sleeve. I took my jacket off. She put her hand under my shirt rubbing my back gently. I kicked my boots off and took my pants off. Only wearing my shirt and boxers. I took a deep breath calming myself down. Y/N, has always been my anchor and has kept me from going off the deep end..... I hear Y/N throwing up. I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. I saw her throwing up and held her hair back. She stopped and looked at me with a smile.

"thanks" she said her voice groggy

I grabbed a towel and wiped her face. I spoke in a sarcastic tone "there there"

She glared at me dammit she's pisssed "I'm going to choke you"

I chuckled "sorry, babe. You feelin' like shit?" I say using cloth to wipe her face

She raised her eyebrows I gently smiled and picked her up. She's always beautiful when she's mad

"Jason, I'm sick not crippled"

"hmm don't care"

I laid her on the bed I hear my phone I looked, Bruce? What the hell did I do now? I answered walking through the middle of the apartment in the living room

-"Jason"

He says I take a deep breath. Walking to our small open kitchen, Sparky right by me

"what the hell did I do now?" I grabbed a bottle of water for Y/N

-"Damian, told me what happened"

I took a deep breath shutting the fridge and stopping by the bedroom door "yeah, how is the little bat brat?"

-"he's stable, are you alright Jay?"

"yeah, I'm fine why the hell wouldn't I be?"

-"Alfred is making dinner this weekend I'd hope you and Y/N could make it"

I huffed "I gotta go" I hung up before he could say anything

I saw my girlfriend her arm's folded with a concerning look

"how'd your conversation go with Bruce?"

I shrugged my shoulders not wanting to talk about it. I sighed giving her the water. She took the cap off and drank the water. She wrapped her arm's around me I hugged her laying my head on hers

Your P. O. V

Week later I found out I'm pregnant with Jason's baby. I still haven't told him but I want to surprise him. Jason in the bathroom. Cassandra, Tim, Dick, Stephanie, Barbara, Damian and I stood in the kitchen eating chips and snacks. I'm starving! Alfred cooking dinner and Bruce drinking coffee

"somebody's hungry" Dick chuckled

"don't judge me I am having to feed myself and a addition" I cover my face realizing what I said

Bruce spit his coffee out in shock they all looked at me

Stephanie, gasped "no way! You're serious?!"

I sighed and nodded "surprise"

Too late to surprise them now I feel my eye's swell

"oh, Y/N!" Stephanie hugged me. I wrapped my arm's around my little sister. She let go of me smiling "oh, I can't wait! Oh, Y/N I'm so excited" Steph said

Dick and I hugged "no wonder you've been acting-" I pinch his shoulder "oww!" he slightly chuckled as we parted "I'm really happy for you, Y/N"

"thanks, Grayson"

Tim and I hugged "I'm happy for you sis"

"thanks Timmy"

We parted Alfred smiled I hugged him tight. He gently hugged me "congratulations miss Y/N I shall make more food for you and your new addition"

I chuckled "thank you, Alfred"

I looked at Damian his arm's folded "no hug ah?"

"tt" he hugged me I rubbed his head hugging my littlest brother

Cassandra hugged me I hugged my sister

"you'll be a wonderful mother" she mumbled

"thanks Cass"

I hugged Barbara uncaring of my tears that were now falling with joy. As we parted Bruce put his cup down he touched my shoulder

"so ready to be a grandad bat's"

He gently smiled I hugged him tight he gently wrapped his arm's around me. With my tears dried I ate more food.

"Aww, Y/N I'm so happy for you your gonna be a mom!" Barbara said

"I know I still haven't told Jay yet"

" tell me what?" Jason says walking in

Jason!! Oh shit it was supposed to be a surprise! "oh, Jay I didn't see you don't worry about it, it was nothing"

He raised his eyebrows "Y/N" he said in a irritated tone "come on and just tell me, I won't get pisssed off"

"c-can we go for a walk?"

He squinted his eyebrows slightly worried and shrugged his shoulders "why the hell not"

We locked arm's and walked outside we went to the garden. I feel slightly out of breath.

"you sound out of breath let's sit down babe"

We sat on the bench or arm's still locked. He, seems nervous he scratched his neck.

"did I do something?"

"no" I had wry smile, because it is his doing "sorta" I took a deep breath "I know this may be a bit of a shock" he touched my cheek

"Y/N"

"I'm pregnant"

"w-what? You're pregnant?" his eye's watery "really? Were gonna have a baby" he smiled both of us crying

"yeah, Jason you're gonna be a dad"

He laughed and kissed me. We wrapped our arm's around each other

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! If I need any improvements please let me know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
